


Leaving to find home part 2

by supernaynay



Series: Leaving to find home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Because Derek will always be my Alpha, F/M, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Seriously lots of people getting married, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, mate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highlights of the packs lives over the next few years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving to find home part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple people ask for more of this one and I finally found the inspiration to write more. I wish I had the talent and the patience to write a super long fic for this one, maybe I'll feel more comfortable about it later. Please make sure to read part one first so that this makes sense.

Things actually went surprisingly well after that, other than almost two months of Jackson and Cora constantly complaining about Derek and Stiles PDA. 

The worst thing that happened since Stiles and Lydia came home with them is Stiles reaction to finding out that John and Melissa were never getting together. He spent a lot of time on Skype with Scott being sad about not getting to be actual brothers. 

He wallowed in it for quite awhile before John compared him dating Melissa to Stiles dating Lydia, they were so close now that it would be like dating your sister. He felt even better after Mason called to tell him that Melissa was dating the new History teacher named Ryan Weston. “Seriously Stiles he is actually a really great guy, already knows about the supernatural and is almost as hot as Derek.”

John, Jordan, Chris, Derek, Lydia and Stiles all did background checks on the guy just to be on the safe side.

They invited John and Natalie to England for Christmas. They were together before they left to go back to Beacon Hills a couple days after New Years and married in front of the whole pack the next summer at the estate. 

John retired before the wedding so instead of going back to Beacon Hills after their honeymoon, they moved to England. Derek offered to let them move into the house with the rest of them but John and Natalie refused. “Derek, son I love you but all of us in the same house is just asking for someone to hear something that they don’t want to hear.” Derek couldn’t argue with that so he bought them a house a few miles away for a wedding present.

Lydia started dating a wolf from the pack that helped Jackson when he first arrived, allies of the Hale pack for generations. Jackson was actually the one that set them up. Tom was well educated and a gentleman. He also understood how close Lydia was to her pack, even as unconventional as they were. So even though he had his own place he moved in with the rest of them. He told Lydia that he was already used to not living with his pack but knew that she wasn’t ready to do that yet. 

The biggest changes came when Cora had returned from one of her trips, she took off to travel somewhere new every couple of months. It kept her happy and a happy Cora was definitely better than a pissy Cora. She came home from New York their second winter in England with Laura’s best friend from college. Her name was Lexie and she was an Emissary that specialized in training other Emissaries.

She was with them almost a week before she approached Stiles about training him. He jumped at the chance and had been trying to figure out how to ask her. He had been trying to learn things on his own without much help and was afraid to ask another Emissary for help because the only other Emissary Derek and Stiles trusted was Will from Tom’s pack. Stiles had an idea that he didn’t want Derek to know about yet and Will would have felt obligated to tell Derek, that is one of the things they liked about him. 

Lexie stayed with them for three months, training Stiles and telling the pack stories about Derek and Laura. She left a couple days after a nasty fight with some vampires. Shockingly it was their first real fight since coming to England and by the end of it Derek was an Alpha again.

Turns out that the theory Stiles had was right. The stronger his powers got, the stronger their mate bond became and in turn the stronger the pack bond became, even without one of them technically being an Alpha. The pack saving a town full of people was the final piece to Derek getting his Alpha powers back, Scott wasn’t the only True Alpha that they knew anymore. 

Derek had a momentary setback thinking that he didn’t deserve it and that he was going to screw up again. It didn’t take long for the pack to make him realize that this was a good thing, they needed an Alpha and they all already thought of him as that, their unwavering belief that Derek was already their Alpha was part of what led him to becoming an Alpha again in the first place. They all loved Scott but his life was in Beacon Hills and they belonged here so they needed to officially be two separate packs.

So that is what they were now, an official pack, a growing pack. They grew quite a bit in the next few years.

When Lydia and Tom got engaged he left his pack and became Derek’s Beta. Lydia didn’t want to live in the house for much longer but didn’t want to move far so Derek and Tom built them a house not too far from the main house. Lydia and Natalie used that time to plan the wedding and Stiles couldn’t help but get involved. Both women kept giving him looks like they knew that he was secretly planning his own wedding, never mind that he wasn’t technically engaged to Derek and as Stiles loved to call it already “Werewolf married”.

Cora invited Isaac on a trip to India with her, they came back married. Isaac was terrified of how Derek was going to react but as it turns out he should have been more afraid of Stiles. Derek understood that Cora always did things her own way and only cared that she was happy so he just set out to build them a house too. “Stiles this way they always have a home to come back to, that is all I need from them.”

Stiles didn’t understand how after everything that they had been through how Cora could get married without her brother, her Alpha. He put them through magical hell for about a week before Derek and John talked him down to just giving them the silent treatment. Which worked way better than anyone expected, seriously Isaac was a mess over it. He gave up on torturing them completely when Derek told him that he could tell from Cora’s scent that she was pregnant. 

Derek, Cora and Tom all kept it to themselves that they could tell that Natalie was also pregnant, the bitten wolves hadn’t been around pregnancy enough yet to be able to tell that the scent is coming from more than one person. Derek did go to John and Natalie a couple weeks later to give them a heads up that the three of them knew but that it wouldn’t be long before the bitten wolves would be able to tell too, not to mention their highly observant children. 

John pulled Derek into a hug “Son I know that Stiles is going to give you hell over this when he finds out so thank you. I was also wondering what you thought about building us a house closer to the rest of the pack?” Derek started drawing up the plans as soon as he got home.

Stiles only withheld sex and cuddles for about a week before he caved and forgave Derek.

Jackson rebelled a bit against the rest of the packs happiness. He dated a vampire and a succubus even though Derek, Tom, Chris and Lydia tried to talk him out of it. He came close to dying both times. Things finally changed after Chris came to get him after the succubus disaster. 

They travelled for about six months, helping other supernatural beings, gathering supplies for Stiles and forming alliances. Derek doesn’t know what Chris said to him to make him finally realize that he deserved real love but he is very grateful to Chris for it.

They came back at the end of six months with three werewolves. They had found them in Spain being held captive by rogue hunters. Elsa was twenty five, Olivia was four and Ben was about six months old. Olivia and Ben hadn’t been tortured but Elsa had. Derek wanted to go tear the hunters apart but Chris assured him that he, Elsa and Jackson had already taken care of that. They had tried to take them in peacefully but they put up a fight so it ended bloody. 

All three wolves were the only survivors of their decimated packs. Elsa had already been there about a year when Olivia showed up. She told them that according to Olivia she had just turned four when she was taken but didn’t know her birthday for sure. Ben was a newborn when they brought him in and Olivia was the one to name him.

It surprised no one in the pack when Stiles and Derek adopted Olivia and Ben. They threw in the wedding that Stiles had not so secretly been planning so that way the four of them always had a date to celebrate them becoming a family. 

It took Elsa time to warm up to anyone other than Jackson, Chris, Derek and Stiles but she did eventually. By the time a year had passed her and Jackson were sharing a room and displaying ridiculous amounts of PDA that Stiles and Derek made sure to tease them, really just Jackson, about all the time.

Lydia is still planning her wedding, Tom is more than okay with waiting for her to have the wedding of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm entirely happy with how Derek became an Alpha again, it honestly held this fic up longer than I would like to admit. But I'm okay with the result.
> 
> I have marked the series as complete but I'm not giving up hope that I might get inspired to write more about Derek, Stiles, Olivia and Ben.
> 
> I also wanted to say that the Sheriff and Melissa are my number two ship on the show but it didn't work for this fic. I wouldn't be opposed to the Sheriff and Natalie ending up together on the show, it's just not my first choice. It's the same for Stiles and Lydia, I personally see them more as best friends but I totally get why people ship them and if he doesn't end up with Derek then I'm okay with Lydia. My personal head canon is that Lydia and Stiles date for a bit, realize that they are better as friends and then Lydia sets up the boys. 
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
